This Center investigates neuroses and their treatment by psychotherapy. The study of psychopathology, therapy process and evaluation of outcome over time is accomplished through methods of evaluation interviews, patterns of individual change, rating scales by clinicians and patients, content analysis of verbal and nonverbal communication, and configurational analyses of information derived from the context of evaluation and treatment interviews. The major projects within the Center focus on neurotic signs and symptoms precipitated by stressful life events, and the processes of change in psychopathology after brief psychotherapy. Death of a parent is examined in the context of field study subjects who do not seek help, and patients who come to the stress clinic for treatment after experiencing the same event. Further studies may include alternative interventions after the death of a spouse.